This invention relates to a colonic irrigation board which is simple to use and easy to clean and maintain.
Colonic boards have been used for some time as a means for self-administering enemas. In addition to the traditional health benefits of enemas, users of colonic boards often times find that periodic colonic irrigations serve to improve general well being and health.
Conventional colonic boards typically consist of an elongate, flat and narrow (about 15 inches in width) boards having and opening at one end over which is fitted a box-like catch basin. A fairly rigid proctal extends through the back of the catch basin from the opening in the front thereof and is connected to an elevated source of water. A person using the colonic board simply lies on the board so that the proctal is inserted into the rectum, and then the water is allowed to flow through the proctal at a rate controlled by the user. Conventional colonic boards, however, are relatively uncomfortable because of the generally flat upper surface and the narrowness thereof. Also, the construction and shape of the catch basin can easily result in fecal matter splashing back onto the board surface and, since the upper surface of the board is generally flat, the fecal matter may flow over the edge of the board.